


Conscious Decisions

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Season/Series 01, i just need more fics for this pairing, they are -so- not just 'gal pals', written after season 1 episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m coming Alec,” Izzy’s voice called from inside the room, “Jeez, you usually aren’t in such a rush to have your butt kicked, but I guess all the tension-” The other girl’s voice cut off abruptly when she saw Clary.<br/><br/>“You’re not Alec,” she said, leaning against the doorframe, perfect curls sliding over her shoulders as she tilted her head towards the redhead.<br/>------------</p><p>Or the one is which Clary is awkward, Izzy is seductive, and the whole situation might just almost be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscious Decisions

The Institute, while probably the most impressive building Clary had ever been in, was also the most confusing. She had been assured that the maze of hallways served a kind of tactical purpose, something about ensuring there always a cache of weapons nearby as well as nearly limitless (and frankly excessive, in her opinion) secret passageways if escape was necessary. Regardless, it didn’t make her life easy when all she wanted to do was find the damn bathroom.

She pulled her towels and toiletries closer to her chest, a sense of unease prickling the back of her neck. She knew there was no sense in being afraid, but the past few days would be enough to make anyone a little overly cautious. Thankfully, there were no imminent threats to her life (as far as she knew) and Jace and Alec were scouring their sources for any leads on her mother. The only thing prominently on Clary’s mind had been a hot shower. And then she had gotten hopelessly lost, because of course she couldn’t have just _one nice thing_ during this hellish week. Except she was pretty sure she’d been in this area before, because the door to her left looked painfully familiar. Then again, almost all the doors in the Institute looked familiar because they were pretty much identical. Regardless, at this point she figured _'why the hell not,’_ and that she might as well try it. She knocked twice, then tried the handle.

“I’m coming Alec,” Izzy’s voice called from inside the room, “Jeez, you usually aren’t in such a rush to have your butt kicked, but I guess all the tension-” The other girl’s voice cut off abruptly when she saw Clary.

“You’re not Alec,” she said, leaning against the doorframe, perfect curls sliding over her shoulders as she tilted her head towards the redhead.

“Sorry,” Clary said, slightly flustered ~~because she had no idea how Izzy could make almost anything painfully distracting~~ for no good reason, “I didn’t mean to barge in or anything, I just got kind of lost looking for the bathroom.”

“I suppose you did, considering the commons bathroom is by the training rooms.” Izzy chuckled, eyes crinkling slightly at the edges. “How’d you end up so far from them?”

“Um, well, I asked Alec to give me directions but I must have gotten turned around somewhere I guess. I really thought I knew where I was going, too, but-”

“Say no more, I get it.” Izzy Interrupted. “And to be honest, the fault was just as likely with Alec as it was with you. He’s having to deal with some facts he doesn’t like, and so he’s being a little more preoccupied and painfully repressed than normal.”

“Girl trouble?” Clary guessed.

“Something like that,” Izzy agreed, nodding in the kind of knowing way that only a sister could. Unfortunately, it was at this moment that the conversation decided to die, the awkwardness that Clary was sure was in the silence between them pressing up her spine in the most uncomfortable way. She looked down the hallways both ways before down at the bundle still in her arms, sure that if she didn’t do so that she would do something embarrassing, like accidentally getting stuck in Izzy’s deceptively soft brown eyes.

“Well,” Clary said as she turned herself back towards Izzy, “I guess I should start making it towards the training rooms then...” She trailed off, bouncing up on the balls of her feet, trying to find the words to say goodbye without coming off as even more socially inept as she probably did.

“No need,” Izzy responded, cutting off Clary’s train of thought. “You might as well use my bathroom now that you’re here.”

“Uh, sure.” Clary said, relieved and slightly surprised, stepping into Izzy’s room as she opened her door wider to her. “It’s a regular shower, right?”

“What else would it be?”

“I don’t even know, honestly, but it seems like there’s a rune for everything and I’m just not really prepared with having to do magic or _whatever_ it is to take a shower.” Clary said, voice laced with frustration.

Izzy snorted. “Trust me, I get you. I wouldn’t want to put up with that if I was in your position right now either. But don’t worry, it’s just like a normal shower. The water runs a little on the hot side though.”

“It’s fine, I was honestly looking forward to a steamy shower.” Clary said, placing her stuff on the bathroom counter.

“Sweetheart don’t we all,” Izzy teased, a lewd tone in her voice.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Clary said quickly, her words snapping together as she did her best to keep an embarrassed flush from covering her cheeks. She had absolutely no reason to be so embarrassed, it’s not like a girl she had ~~a huge~~ the tiniest crush on just made a sex joke with her or anything.

“Of course not,” Izzy said, “Consciously. You’ve had a rough week, so if you and Simon need to relieve some stress-”

“We’re not together,” Clary interrupted without any of the usual finesse or patience that she normally had when people made that assumption. Izzy quirked an eyebrow at her tone.

“Is that so?” She asked, body seeming to drift just the tiniest bit closer to Clary.

“Yep,” Clary said, tongue fumbling because of the way Izzy’s eyes seemed to intensify their inspection of her. “Just friends, totally platonic.”

“Do you have someone,” Izzy began, voice soft, “That you’re not ‘totally platonic’ with?”

For a second Clary could’ve sworn the other girl’s eyes dropped to her lips, causing a swarm of butterflies to start fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

“Not exactly, or not yet, anyways,” Clary replied, painfully aware of the way that her words tripped together, hoping that miraculously she came off smooth instead of like the human disaster that she was at the moment. Not that she could help it, with the way she felt that Izzy’s presence filled the entire room, for a second blocking the rest of the crazy world she’d been dragged into out of her consciousness.

“Maybe I could change that,” Izzy said in the kind of seductive tone that Clary was sure should be illegal. Izzy’s face tipped farther up towards her, the soft, sweet scent she wore completely erasing any of Clary’s apprehension as a small part of her tried not to laugh. Being about to kiss Izzy, the prettiest girl she’d ever met, someone who she barely knew but really _really_ wanted to, seemed too surreal to be true.

Clary let her eyes drift shut, leaning down-

“I thought you said that you’d meet me in the training room!” A voice shouted from the other side of Isabelle’s door. “If you were that afraid of having your ass handed to you, you could’ve canceled.”

“I’ll be down in a minute, Alec, and I’m not gonna pull any punches this time.” Izzy promised loudly, her frustration at her brother’s untimely interruption coloring her voice. “I’m just a little busy at the moment.”

“Whatever, just hurry up before Jace tries to come down and spar with me or something. I don’t exactly feel like dealing with him at the moment, and you owe me.”

“One minute, I promise,” Isabelle responded, and they heard Alec grumble something under his breath as he started to walk away, footsteps echoing in the otherwise empty halls of the Institute.

It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that Clary felt totally lost at the moment, and she was definitely a little bit bitter that Alec had chosen that _exact_ moment to make his presence known. Clary would’ve really liked to see where the next minute and a half or so had gone.

“Well,” Izzy said as she turned back to Clary, “It seems like I have someplace to be.”

“Yeah, totally. I’m sure I can figure all this out,” Clary said, gesturing towards the shower she’d almost entirely forgotten about. “You go on.”

“Alright,” Izzy said, stepping into the hallway, and Clary was afraid for a second that they were going to pretend like the whole almost-kiss-thing never happened. “Rain Check on that steamy shower?”

Despite her relief at Izzy’s acknowledgement of… whatever this was, Clary couldn’t help but blush furiously, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Of course,” Izzy said soothingly, then, without looking back over her shoulder as she sauntered towards the training rooms. “Well, not consciously, anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Thanks for reading, hopefully you've liked it enough to leave some kudos and/or comments. Also, it would be really rad if any of you guys want to write some Clizzy fics, because there can never be too much fic. In fact, this ship has too little, so pretty please write a bit if you have time! If not then continue doing you and keep on being super cool.


End file.
